


Bath Bombs

by Bates



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pictures, Texting, Tinder, wrong number text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wanted to die of embarrassment. Not only had he just texted a half naked selfie to an unknown number instead of Charlie he too had just discovered that said stranger was apparently, the biggest and most handsome tease in the entire universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous _asked:_ For a prompt, maybe: "I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive" I'm thinking that Sabriel might work well but it's up to you :D
> 
> This prompt just _screamed_ Sam and Gabriel. This was quite a few months late, I am sorry for that. Never had the inspiration for it and then I read [Text Talk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109/chapters/3501239) by merlywhirls [It's a Sirius Black/Remus Lupin fic] and yes, here we are, a few thousand words and a lot of flirting later.
> 
> I am aware that the feet in the pictures look a little bit too feminine, but just roll with it please.
> 
> The texts in bold are from **Sam** ,  
> the texts in italics are from _Gabriel_ ,  
> the texts that are typed regular are from Charlie  
> and underlined is from Dean.  
> Last but not least, bold and italics is **_Castiel_**

(11:25 pm) **Bath bombs are the best thing ever, Charlie. Why didn’t you tell me about these earlier?**

(11:25 pm) 

(11:24 pm) **oh fuck. You're not Charlie, are you?**

 

*****

 

(11:26 pm) **I FUCKED UP CHARLIE.**

(11:27 pm) **MAJORLY.**

(11:27 pm) **PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS TIME YOU ARE CHARLIE.**

(11:28 pm) This is the queen of Moons speaking. What’s wrong Sasquatch?

(11:28 pm) **I TOLD you I’d send you a picture of the bath bomb you gave me for my birthday?**

(11.28 pm)  **And guess who just send the picture. Which you didn't get.** **  
**

(11:29 pm) Oh no. Sam.

(11:29 pm) Did you send it? OMG. Who?

(11:30 pm) **NOW IS NOT A TIME FOR LAUGHING CHARLIE BRADBURY. I DON’T KNOW. THEIR NUMBER IS ONE DIGIT DIFFERENT FROM YOURS.**

(11:30 pm) **MY TOENAILS ARE STILL PAINTED. I WATCHED DEAN’S KID TODAY. SHE PAINTED THEM. R E D. Bright fucking RED.**

(11:31 pm) omg Sam. This can only happen to you.

(11:3 PM) ANSWER?

(11:33 pm) **None yet. They’ve been on typing all this time. I’m MORTIFIED.**

(11:34 pm) You are so screwed. Let me know how this progresses.

(11.35 pm)  **You just enjoy my pain. DEVIL.**

*********

(12:05 am)

(12:05 am) _‘fraid I’m not Charlie_

(12:05 am) _but I’m intrigued_

***********

(12:10am) **HOLY SHIT CHARLIE. YOU REMEMBER THAT GUY I SAW ON TINDER**

(12:10am) **THE COMPLETELY OUT OF MY LEAGUE HANDSOME GUY.**

(12:10 am) **I MESSED UP. IT’S HIM. I ACCIDENTALLY TEXTED A GOD A PICTURE. NOPE.**

(12:10 am) **HELP ME.**

********

 

(02:50 am) **I’m sorry. That was meant for Charlie, not you.**

(02:55 am) _Figured. Don’t worry about it. It was a pleasant surprise._

(02:57 pm) _Bath bombs huh?_

(03:00 am) **Don’t judge. They’re the best.**

(03:01 am) _Do you have the habit of texting your friends bath pics at midnight?_

(03:02 am) **Do you have the habit of being up at three am?**

(03:02 am) _Yes, actually._ _One of the pros of being an insomniac._

(03:02 am)  **And who do you think I am. Of course not. But, bath bomb was her idea.**

(03:02 am)  **My birthday present actually. Like, HERE a basket of all things girlish. You go enjoy them.**

(03:03 am)  **Gave most of the stuff to my niece.** **  
**

(03:04 am)   _Happy late birthday then!_ _tss tss. Girly is fine._

(03:10 am) _You do realize that you have nail polish on right? I don’t think that you can actually say anything about girly._

(03:12 am) **You try babysitting your brother’s kid.**

(03:12 am) _Been there, done that. My best friend’s girl does that all the time._

(03:14 am) _I ROCK pink nails my man._

(03:14 am) _You are a guy, right?_

(03:16 am) **Yes sir.**

(03:16 am) **and I might need proof of those pink nails. You know.**

(03:18 am)  _Maybe, maybe. Time will tell._ _  
_

(03:20 am) _Why aren't you asleep?_

(03:22 am)  **As bad as this may sound, work. I have a deadline coming up.** **  
**

(03:24 am)  _Yuk. I'm gonna leave you to it. Good luck!_

(03:40 am)  **Thanks. You try to get some sleep, okay?**

(03:41 am)  _Yes mom._

*****

 

(11:30 am) OFC YOU FIND THE HANDSOME TINDER GUY TO TEXT.

(11:30 am) Have you embarrassed yourself yet?

(11:30 am) I bet you have.

(11:33 am) **You should trust me more.**

(11:33 am) **Yes. Of course I did.**

(11:33 am)  **He called me MOM yesterday. Because I told him to go to sleep.**

(11:34 am) You are so screwed. Let me know how this progresses.

(11:35 am) **Best case scenario, I don’t hear from him ever again.**

(11:36 am)  **Did someone have too much fun last night? Is that why you only now woke up?**

(11:37 am) Her name is Gilda and she's awesome.

(11:38 am) You actually met her. Three times.

(11:42 am)  **Did I hear right? DID YOU ACTUALLY MAKE A MOVE ON GILDA?**

(11:44 am)  **Dean owes me twenty.**

(11:45 am) If you were here I'd smack you in the head.

(11:46 am)  **I know. Go make your girlfriend breakfast weirdo**

(11.50 am) You go text your deity, nerd.

*****

(01:12 pm)  **You owe me twenty.**

(01:15 pm) What for?

(01:16 pm)  **Charlie and Gilda.**

(01:26 pm) FINALLY.

(01:26 pm)  **You're busy aren't you?**

(01:40 pm) Yeah, sorry. Cas is out with Mary and Claire and I got the twins, but I need to go grocery shopping.  


(01:40 pm)  **Drop them off at my place. At least they can't paint nails yet.**

(01:50 pm) Thanks man. I'll bring them over in fifteen.  


(05:47 pm) _Hey bath bomb boy. You were right._

(05:47 pm)

 

(05:49 pm)

(05:50 pm) _These bath bomb things are nice._

(05:51 pm)  **Did you go to Lush to buy a bath bomb?**

(05:52 pm)  _Maybe?_

 

*****

(05:50 pm) **He calls me Bath Bomb Boy. Send help.**

(05:50 pm) **His bathroom is really cute though. Scratch that. He is.**

(05:51 pm) Well how else is he supposed to call you?

(05:51 pm) Most importantly, how do you call him.

(05:52 pm) **Don’t laugh.**

(05:52 pm) Don’t tell me.

(05:53 pm) **I saved him as ‘that REDICULOUSLY gorgeous Tinder guy’**

(05:55 pm) **You are laughing your ass off, aren’t you.**

(05:58 pm) **You are. I HATE YOU.**

(06:00 pm) Oh my god Sam.

(06:01 pm) what are you gonna say if he asks

(06:01 pm) **That I didn’t.**

*********

(06:10 pm) **You lied you know. You rock blue. Not pink.**

(06:10 pm) _It seems you caught me lying, Bath Bomb Boy._

(06:11 pm) **Why do you keep calling me that?**

(06:12 pm) _How else am I supposed to call you? You didn't exactly give me your name hot shot._

(06:13 pm)  **It's Sam.**

(06:13 pm) _Well nice to meet you Sam. I’m Gabriel._

(06:13 pm)  _How are you calling me in your phone? You’ve piqued my interest._

(06:53 pm) _but you still didn’t answer my question._

(06:55 pm) **Fancy meeting you, Gabriel.**

(06:55 pm) **It’s embarrassing.**

(06:15 pm) _Well, don’t keep me hanging now._

(08:45 pm) ‘ **that REDICULOUSLY gorgeous Tinder guy’**

(08:45 pm) **It was nice knowing you Gabe. I think I need to go NOW.**

 

************

 

(08:50 pm) _I don’t know what is more disturbing_

(08:50 pm) _That my Tinder is still active even though I THOUGHT I deleted the app and falsified all the information_

(08:50 pm) _or that you find me attractive._

(08:55 pm) **Have you taken a look at yourself lately?**

(08:55 pm) **You’re the last guy who should be insecure**

(08:55 pm) **You are gorgeous Gabriel**

***********

(09:00 pm)  _ **I want to surprise Dean. Do you think you could take care of the kids for three days?**_

(09:00 pm)  **Romantic getaway huh? Sure. When?**

(09:01 pm)  _ **In two days?**_

(09:02 pm)  **Sure. Spoil my brother Cas.**

(09:05 pm)  _ **I'll take good care of him Sam.**_

**Two days later**

(04:05 am) _I just had a revelation._

(04:05 am) _You told me you found me through Tinder_

(04:05 am) _That mean’s you’re on Tinder yourself._

(04:05 am) **Don’t.**

(04:05 am) _But you don’t even know what I am going to say Sammy._

(04:05 am) **Still, don’t.**

(04:06 am) _But Sammy. It’s four am, I am bored. I am on a mission to find you._

(04:06 am)  **Good luck on that.**

(04:07 am) _Ye of little faith._

 

_********_

 

(05:59 am) _I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION._

(06:09 am) **This better be good because you woke me up.**

(06:11 am)  _IS THIS YOU?_

(06:12 am) 

(06:14 am)  **Remember me to change my picture on there.**

(06:15 am)  _Holy shit it is you._

(06:15 am) _IS YOUR LAST NAME WINCHESTER  
_

(07:00 am)  **Yes? (Sorry I fell asleep - I have my brother's kids for the night and I'm being used as a pillow)**

(07:01 am) _Good because I found your Facebook._

(07:02 am)  _That sounds adorable by the way._

(07:03 am)  **Wait until you have tiny baby feet kicking you.**

(07:03 am)  **There are advantages to babysitting though**

(07:04 am)

(07:01 am)  _She's adorable._

(07:02 am)  _And so are you. Your Facebook profile is gold._

(07:10 am)  **Which picture are you talking about?**

(07:10 am)  _You and the puppies. I don't know where you are in it, but you are a puppy pillow and it looks adorable._ _  
_

(07:12 am)  **Keep digging, you'll find comedy gold. It's surprising to see that you haven't found it yet.**

 

*******

 

(08:25 am)  _Okay, so I don't know if you are up for it, but do you want to meet up some time?_

(09:25 am)  _Like the weekend or something, grab a drink?_

(12:25 pm)  _Yeah, okay this is obvious._

 

 

(11:25 am)  **This is not Sasquatch, but Charlie and Sam is going to kill me but  I had to share the adorable.**

(11:25 am) 

 (11:59 am)  **Also, (still Charlie) Sam has been working too hard all day to answer. He'll answer in the morning.**

 

*************

 

(03:45 am)  **Hey, sorry for not answering. I was busy.**

(03:45 am) ****But yes. Absolutely!****

(03:45 am)  **Any suggestions?**

(03:46 am)  _You are lucky I rarely sleep._

(03:47 am)  _But thank god, and Charlie, really. I was thinking that I was a massive fool._

(03:47 am)  _Do you want to go for coffee? That little place around the corner of Barnes and Noble?_

(03:48 am)  **Sure! When? I have the kids until tonight. Maybe uh, tomorrow?**

(03:48 am)  _I don't know if I can wait that long Sammy._

(03:50 am)  _Of course. Seven good for you?_

(03:53 am) **Yes! I'll see you tomorrow then!** **  
**

 

************

 

(07:01 am)

(07:01 am)  **She is supposed to be asleep.**

(07:01 am)  **They don't know the concept. If she's up, Claire will be too.**

(07:04 am)  _The sun is awake, so she's awake!_ _  
_

(07:09 am)  **Did you just quote FROZEN to me.**

(07:10 am)  _Maybe?_

(07:01 am)  **I hate you.**

 

***********

 

(07:50 pm)  **She saw me feeding her brother and then hug him and now she is walking around like this. I love this kid.**

(07:50 pm)

(07:50 pm)  _She takes after her uncle._

 

_********_

**The next day**

(10:00 pm)  _I wanted to kiss you when you left._

(10:00 pm) _But I didn't want to impose. Can I see you next thursday?_

(10:01 pm)  **If you don't I might pick you up yourself. You are more handsome in real life than you are on pictures.** _  
_

(10:00 pm)  _Says you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The baby pictures that I used in this fic were all found at [love-babies](http://love-babies.tumblr.com/) over at Tumblr, more specifically [Sam and baby](http://love-babies.tumblr.com/post/122885313982), [sleeping Claire](http://love-babies.tumblr.com/post/115546047847), [Mary on the bed](http://love-babies.tumblr.com/post/112275934752) and [Mary with her baby doll](http://love-babies.tumblr.com/post/112276610077).
> 
> The bath pictures are all from the bath bomb tag on Tumblr, but more specifically [the first picture](http://youremykindagirl.tumblr.com/post/123259185646/big-blue-and-my-beach-grass-candle), [Gabriel's picture of just the water](http://hailislame.tumblr.com/post/122302779299/loving-my-blackberry-bath-bomb) and lastly, [the picture with the pretty orange flowers](http://abslawabs.tumblr.com/post/122009097611%22).


End file.
